SM Sailor Neptune: A Forbidden Love
by Rebel17Dancer
Summary: Sailor Neptune finds love with an ordinary human but she is warned by the late Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium to stay away but will she? If she doesn't, what will happen?
1. Character Info & Prologue

**I don't own Sailor Moon** however I will be changing a few things like last names and ages. And some sailor scouts won't be including in here. Oh! And the setting is in the US, more specifically in Texas. Moving on…

**Characters:****  
**Sailor Moon- Serena Taylor; 16  
Sailor Mini Moon- Rini Taylor; 7  
Sailor Mercury- Amy Martin; 16  
Sailor Mars- Raye Henderson; 16  
Sailor Jupiter- Lita Kramer; 17  
Sailor Venus- Mina Anderson; 17  
Sailor Saturn- Hotaru Tucker; 16  
Sailor Uranus- Amara Thompson; 17  
Sailor Neptune- Michelle Kaiser; 17  
Sailor Pluto- Trista Morriss; 17  
Sailor Lunar- Luna  
Sailor Eclipse- Diana  
Artemis  
Tuxedo Mask- Darien Channing; 17  
Patrick Turner; 16  
Justin Reynolds (Baby J); 15  
Paul Gibson; 17  
Mitchell Barnes (Mitch); 17  
Travis Berdard; 17  
Alexander Lewis (Alex); 17  
Harrison Kennedy; 17  
Ashley Buchanan; 16

_Neptune_ and _Uranus_ are **not** lovers in this story!! Now, onto the prolouge!!

* * *

_"Dance Dance! And these are the lives you love to lead! Dance! This is the way they love (they love), Dance! This the way they love if they knew how misery loved me..." The song echoed through my mind as I stared out into the busy city at all the bright night life lights. It was true; misery __did__ love me. I wondered if misery loved him too..._


	2. Chapter 1: Senior Year is Here

_First things first: I changed Michelle's appearance cuz I'm basing her off my friend who gave me the idea for this story in the first place, everyone's peronalities are going to be a little altered but I'll try keeping them the same as much as I can, and I'm starting from where Amara and Michelle are trying to find the pure hearts. Sorry it's long but it's all necessary, it leads up to the good stuff! So moving on..._

* * *

"Senior!" my best friend Trista Morriss said in a deep man voice with a small smile, which turned into a big one as we walked through the front doors of the 100 building of Cedar Ridge High. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck ya, baby!" Amara Thompson, my other best friend added while making the Cedar Ridge Rebel sign: her ring fingers bent down at the bottom joint and the middle fingers crossed over the index fingers.

"Watch your language, please," Temp-Principal Berhman warned. Yeah, our Prinicpal last year was offered a high position last minute and took it.

"Sorry," Amara apologized as he walked away. She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger. "Trying to ruin my fun on the first day of school, fuckin' dick."

Trista and I snorted as she said something else.

"Man, look at that line," she complained.

Trista and I looked in the direction she was looking in. The line started at the 100 building gym and extended all the way to the opposite end of the gym, which was the other end of the building, which is like 600, 700 feet long.

"Shit," came from Trista. She began walking away backwards from us. "I'm gonna go see if there's anyone we can cut with."

Amara and I nodded, staring at her until she disappeared into the crowd of students and we looked at each other with hard eyes.

"The wave's getting bigger," I stated in monotone. Eventhough we were nowhere near an ocean, I could hear the roar of the wave rushing and see it become bigger every time it rolled.

"What do you think it means?" Amara asked.

"The moment is coming," I explained.

"How much longer will we have to wait?" She sounded irritated. "This is taking forever."

"Not long," I answered. She groaned but put on a happy face as Trista came jogging back to us with a smile of her own.

* * *

"Let's go see what Travis is up to," I said. It was first period Rebelettes and we never have practice on the first two days of school.

"Alright," they responded in unison.

We got up from our seated position, told Abby Bridgeman, Colonel and leader that we were going to hang out in the band hall for a while and headed over there. Band never did anything on the first two days of school either. We peekd through the glass opening of the band hall doors, looking for Travis Berdard and we found him. He was wearing baggy jeans, a navy blue-and-white striped Hollister polo, and brand new Michael Jordan basketball shoes. Despite sitting down, he stood nearly 6 feet tall with deep brown eyes and blonde hair that was stylized like Michael Treanor's in 3 Ninjas.

Amara stuck her tongue out to the side with a sly smile. "He has got to be the hottest and cutest guy on Drumline ever in Cedar Ridge history."

"Tru dat," Trista added.

I let out a laugh as we walked in and my face mentally dropped the minute I saw them. "Ugh. I forgot Travis hangs out with them."

"Me too," Amara commented.

"But what's Darien doing here?" Trista asked.

My gaze adjusted to the boy sitting next to him on the floor. He had soft blue eyes and hair like Tony Oller's from Disney Channel's "As the Bell Rings". He had on baggy jeans, a maroon Cedar Ridge Hardball tee, & black vans.

I shrugged, crossing my arms across my chest as we walked up to them. "Hey guys."

They looked up and smiled widely, getting up and hugging us one by one. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got bored so we decided to come over here and chill," Amara answered.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked, looking directly at Darien Channing, my best guy friend.

"Off period," he replied. "They messed up my schedule. Both my off periods are supposed to be fourth and eighth."

"With me!" I cheered, smiling goofily.

He rolled my eyes and looked away. "This is my best friend."

I pushed him jokingly. "We still on tonight?"

Ever since the 8th grade, on the night of the first day of school Darien and I would spend the night at his place since his parents are always away from home on business and we'd steal all the booze from his and my place and we'd make our own concoctions.

"Oh yeah," he said nervously, laughing lightly and scratching the back of his hand. "About that. See, I promised Serena a date tonight."

I cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't angry; I was curious as to why he was acting so weird.

"She's been complaining again about us not spending enough time together," he continued.

He and his girlfriend Serena Taylor have been dating for 3 1/2 years. Unfortunately, I don't see what Serena sees in him that keeps them together. Just kidding.

I smiled as an idea hatched. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We're gonna go see House Bunny and then go grab a bite at TGI's."

"I wanna see House Bunny!" Amara chimed in.

My smile went mischief.

"Oh, no. I know that smile," Darien replied. "Whatever you're thinking fo doing, don't do it."

"Wanna go see House Bunny tonight, girls?" I asked, keeping my smile. "And then maybe TGI's afterwards?"

"Yeah!" Amara and Trista cheered.

I smiled bigger at Darien.

"Carrie!" he whined. Travis smirked.

"We look forward to our date tonight," I joked, speaking for Amara, Trista, and myself. I loved getting him into trouble with Serena.

Before Darien could protest, Travis changed the subject but I paid no attention. My eyes wandered for no reason and they landed on him.

* * *

"What's she doing here?" Ashley Buchanan sneered in a low voice, staring at Michelle Kaiser. I knew she was glaring at her on the inside. She hates her with a passion. Why? Cuz I think Michelle's totally hot, she knows I do, and she likes me so she's jealous.

Michelle has these piercing deep cerulean eyes that goes well with her mid-back shiny naturally straight honey gold hair with light brown streaks and natural dark roots and bangs falling to the left side of her face. And of course, with looks like that she's got to have a smokin' hot body and she does. Though I'm not usually into them, she's a prep but her attitude is far from stuck-up. And she's nice but at the same time, cold and it drives the boys crazy. Also, she's tough as nails. Very few guys and girls are willing to mess with her.

Anyways, today since the Rebelettes have to dress nice on the first two days of school she wore a white dress that went to just right above her knees. The dress had printings of red flowers on it and the dress flowed out, starting from under her chest to the end. She wore red slip-ons to match.

"Patrick!"

I shook my head and looked at Ashley. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "She's not interested in you."

'_She was until she found out I'm real good friends with you,_' I thought. Michelle hated her back.

"Did she tell you that herself?" I asked as a challenge.

"No. But why is she hanging out with Travis instead of you?"

I shot an angry look at Travis Berdard. I hated him as much as Ashley and Michelle hated each other. From what I was told, Travis and Michelle were first grade "lovers" and after first grade, Travis moved to California. He moved back and joined Rebel Drumline over the summer and how the two met again, I don't know but I'm betting Ashley had something to do with it since they did go to the same elementary and middle school, despite the fact that Michelle is a senior and Ashley is a junior.

Pretty boy thinks he can just waltz in here and move in on my territory. Well-

"Besides," Ashley continued, interrupting my own thoughts. "She doesn't date guys younger than her. She only messes around with them."

"Kinda like what we do?" I asked with a sly smile and cocking an eyebrow.

She rolled her eys. "I mean make-out , not stay-out."

I rolled my eyes. "Either way is good enough for me."

She laughed pathetically. "Yeah, in your dreams."

I ignored her, looking back at Michelle, and I just stared at her, badly wanting her to be staring back. And she was.

Her eyes shifted from her friends and onto me. It was like how it used to be before Michelle found out about Ashley and before Travis came along: we both wanted the same thing.

* * *

**_Quick important question!!- I heard "Mitchie" is a nickname for Michelle. Is that true? I wanna give Michelle a nickname later on..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

"That'll be 15.72," the person on the other end of the intercom said, clicking off.

"Thank you," Amara replied, putting her head back in the car and looking at Trista and me. We were at Sonic for lunch; Seniors get the privilege of going off campus. "We seriously gonna crash Darien's date tonight?"

I shrugged. "Why not? We got nothing else to do and besides, we're expected now."

Trista chuckled. "You're so cruel to him, Michelle."

I flipped my hand like a gay guy does. "Ah, he knows I do it out of pure fun."

"Does Patrick know it's all fun and games?" Amara asked, slowly shifting her eyes onto me, then moving her face to easily look at me. She also had a michevious smile.

I jerked my head back. "Patrick? Patrick Turner?"

"Please!" she added. "I saw you two staring at each other when we were in the band hall."

"So did I," Trista sang with the same slyness. "You told us you don't like him anymore but the stare told us the truth."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Please. I just like messing around with him and that bitch."

"Oh, really?" Amara asked in sarcasm.

"Yes, really," I answered as a great answer popped into mind, looking back at them. "Look, Patrick's cute to make-out with but not cute enough to go all the way with."

They bursted out laughing and shaking their heads as a waitress rollerbladed up to the car, gaves us our orders, we paid, and ate in the car.

"So you're saying you'd make-out with the boy?" Trista asked as I took a bite out of my chicken toaster.

I rolled my eyes and slumped a bit. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Amara turned on 96.7 and one of our favorite songs was on so she pumped up the volume and started dancing while Trista kept going.

"Party or no party?"

"Gotta have the keg, man." I replied, laughing and high-fiving her.

"Touch football?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes again, shrugging. "Of course."

"Bed or couch?"

"Um," I hesitated, smiling bigger. "Everything's better in bed."

She lot out a puff of laugh, leaning forward. "So you'll play touch football in the bedroom with him if you're drunk?"

"If both of us are drunk," I corrected, grinning.

Suddenly, Amara shoved her face into mine and began singing along with the radio. "Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, you just might get it, you-"

"Shut up, Amara," I said, shoving her. Trista was laughing her ass off. I shoved her as well. "You shut up too!"

"Well," Amara started. "Then watch what you say cuz it might come true."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "Whatever."

* * *

It was 4th period now, last period of the day. It was just beginning and already I hated it. Why? One, it was Pre-AP Pre-Cal; Two, I have the same teacher I had freshman year for Pre-AP Algebra I and she didn't teach at all; and three, it just so happens that Alex Lewis, Harrison Kennedy, Ashley Buchanan, and Patrick Turner share my "happiness". Good thing, my old middle school friends who I never get a chance to chill or talk with anymore, Lita Kramer and Mina Anderson, were in the same class as me and we got to pick our own seats. Yay! But knowing the teacher, next class she'll have a seating chart for us. What joy.

Ms. Lehmann was just now taking roll call. "Mina Anderson?"

"Here."

"Blake Austin?"

"Yo."

"Tyler Barnes?"

"Here."

"Ashley Buchanan?"

"Here!"

Skip a few people...

"Kyle Jones?"

"What's up?"

"Michelle Kaiser?"

"Here."

"Lita Kramer?"

"Present!"

"Alexander Lewis?"

"Call me Alex."

Skip some more people...

"Rachel Torres?"

"Right here!"

"Patrick Turner?"

"Here."

Like before and still for no reason, my gaze shifted onto him. He was sitting at a table with Alex, Harrison, and that thing. I guess someone told a joke or said something funny because he started laughing. '_Damn. He has a sexy smile. I mean-_'

"Michelle?"

"Hmm?" I replied, quickly looking away.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright class," Ms. Lehmann started. "I know you all love your friends but I made you guys a seating chart so you can get to know new people."

The whole groaned in unison.

"I don't wanna meet new people," I heard one say behind me.

"I do," Mina replied with her hands clasped together and by her right side of her neck. She was eyeing our starting quarterback, Steve Davis.

Lita and I rolled our eyes.

"Garrett Eaves is so much of a better player than Steve Davis," Lita commented.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as they got into an argument.

"Everyone get up, grab your stuff," Ms. Lehmann ordered, motioning with her hands for us to get our butts up out of the chairs. "And move to the front of the room."

We did what we were told and we waited patiently for our names to be called.

"And at table 4 we have," Ms. Lehmann said, looking down at her clipboard. "Michelle Kaiser, Harrison Kennedy, and Patrick Turner."

She moved onto the next table as Patrick, Harrison, and I took our seats. Patrick and Harrison sat next to each other and I took the seat in front Harrison. '_Why me?!_'

Out of all the 23 people and 8 tables in here, she had to stick me with him. Can life get any better?

"These are your seats till the end of the six weeks, maybe even till the end of the semester."

My jaw mentally dropped as she started passing out the first day of school papers. '_I'm definitely getting a schedule changed!_'

"Sooooo, Michelle," Harrison started, smiling bobbing his head forwards and backwards. "Long time no talk. How are you?"

"Good, could be better though," I answered, sighing. I had Harrison in my 6th grade acceleration class but we both transferred out after four weeks of just constantly failing grades. We didn't have any classes together again until now.

"How's Rebelettes?"

"Going great I guess," I replied. "How's the trombone?"

"I hate it."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why continue to play it?"

"Cuz it gets me out early for pep rallies."

I laughed. "Wooooooooww."

"Why'd you quit flute?" he asked.

I played flute in the 6th grade but quit afterwards. "Miss Foster hated me and I hated her."

"Didn't eveyone hate her?" he joked.

I laughed again. I had to admit, I missed Harrison. He could make you laugh at any time even if you didn't want to. "Yeah, I guess so."

All of the sudden, I felt my pocket vibrate. I looked over at Ms. Lehmann and saw that she was busy at the computer so I took my phone out and checked it. I had received a message from Amara.

**Now you two can stare at each other alllllll day! ;)**

I jerked my head back and glanced around the classroom, looking back at my phone and typing.

_What do you mean?_

**You and Patrick :D**

'_What the hell?_' I looked at the door and through the glass opening, I could see Amara grinning at me. I gave her a face. She was in Office Aid right now. Man, is she lucky.

_Shouldn't you be doing something besides stalking me?_

**Not unless I get caught, no**

I half-smiled. _I can tell Ms. Lehmann that we have a creeper_

**See ya tonight! Muah!**

I let out a short laugh and looked at the glass opening again. This time, Amara wasn't there creeping.

* * *

Sorry this was a bit boring but it gets better!!


	4. Chapter 3: More to Come

"Uh, not that I don't love you guys," Serena started, glancing back and forth between Trista, Amara, and I and then looking at Darien with suspicion. "But what are they doing here?"

"Well," Darien answered nerviously. "What happened was-"

"He invited us all on the date with you guys," I finished, grinning mischeviously at him. He made a "haha" face.

"Oh really?" Serena repeated, semi-glaring at Darien and standing right in front of him.

Darien opened is mouth to respond but nothing came out.

Trista, Amara, and I started walking backwards towards the Snack Bar.

"We'll uh leave you two love birds alone," Amara said.

"See y'all in the theatre!" Trista called out.

We got in line and watched Darien and Serena argue, stifling giggles.

"Aww," came from Trista. "I hate doing stuff like this. Maybe we should go."

"No way!" Amara retorted. "This is only the beginning!"

I laughed as we paid for popcorn, drinks, and sour patch kids. We walked, showed our tickets and got the stubs back, and went into theatre 7. "Where do y'all wanna sit?"

"Right in the middle!" Amara answered, already gunning for it.

Trista and I rolled our eyes as we followed her but by walking. When we took our seats, I felt a cold chill run up my spine and the air in the room shifted. I slowly gazed around the room for anything out of the ordinary but there wasn't. I looked at the screen for a while before paying attention to Amara and Trista. "What are we talking about?"

"How we're not going to make it to play-offs this year," Trista said.

I frowned. It was true: our team sucks this year.

Amara jerked her head forwards. "Harrison?"

I followed her stare and my eyes landed on two boys three rows in front of us. They turned around. It was Harrison and Alex.

"Hey," Harrison greeted, smiling. "What's up?"

"Are you two on a date?" Amara joked.

"Haha," Alex replied, giving her the finger.

"No," Harrison replied. "Can we join your threesome?"

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him.

"Are the others here?" Amara asked eyeing me with a grin. Trista gave me the same smile.

"No. Why?" Harrison asked, taking out his cell phone and flipping it open, getting ready to press some numbers. "Want them here?"

Amara and Trista smirked but I rolled my eyes, looking at him. "No."

He smiled evily, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He knows of the little "game" that Patrick and I like to play. Well, basically everyone in between us knows.

"Is this a date or a playdate?" Serena asked through gritted teeth.

She and Darien walked up the stairs and stopped by the entrance of the row behind us.

I smiled as a high-pitched scream filled the air. I snapped my head to my right and then my left: nothing. Another scream came and I looked behind me. A hideous creature with a tv screen as a torso and a bundle of wires as the arms and legs was standing on the chairs of the top row. It held someone by their neck. It was Mina!

"Mina!" Serena, Amara, Trista and I softly yelled as the rest of the people ran, screaming for their life.

"Keep your arm still!" a familiar voice commanded.

I looked behine me and my eyes widened. '_Eudial!_'

She had her Fire Buster aiming at Mina. A few seconds passed before a light shoned from the cap and shot right through Mina's heart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Mina!" Serena yelled.

Darien pulled her down to the floor and we started crawling to the exit. On the way and all the other people going hysterical, we all got split up: Harrison, Alex, and Trista and Darien, Seren, Amara, and me.

"Get out of here!" Amara ordered.

"No! You guys get out of here!" Darien argued. "It could get dangerous!"

"We know!" I replied. "So get out of here!"

"Get away while you can!" Serena said.

"Darn it!" came from Eudial. "It isn't one. Terminate it."

I huffed and looked at Amara, whispering to her, "If we don't do something soon, she'll die."

She nodded her head and looked back at Serena and Darien. "Mina will die if you guys don't get out of here!"

"Well, what can you do?" Darien asked.

Amara and I stared at each other, reading each others mind. '_We can't do it in front of them._'

Suddenly, Serena stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Serena, get down!" Darien ordered.

She reached into her pocket.

"Don't!"

She took out a brooch.

I blinked with familiarality and confusion. '_Wait. I know that brooch. she can't be...can she?_'

She held it up and I couldn't believe me eyes. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

The brooch opened and the pink diamond set in it glowed, floating and sat ontop of her chest, closing her eyes. A neon blue heart spun around her as pink ribbons formed a sailor suit onto her body. More pink ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, creating gloves and boots. She twirled around with her right leg over her left and her arms out into a "T" and a gold crescent moon shone through her forehead, becoming a tiara with a pearl crescent moon in the middle appeared on her forehead as pink circles flashed on her meatballs. She spun around once more and hit a familiar stance. Who would of thought that Serena Taylor was the one they call Sailor Moon?

'_No way!_' I thought.

"Serena!" Darien growled as he got up.

"Darien, what are you doing?" I asked.

He took out a rose and a cape covered him, becoming Tuxedo Mask.

My jaw dropped.

"Oh great! Sailor Moon," Eudial said. "How come you're everywhere I go?!"

"Because I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I fight to destroy anything that threatens those things so give back my friend's heart crytal!"

"You want it?" she asked. "Then come on and get it before Preview swallows it!"

"Preview!" The monster yelled, soaring down towards Mina's crystal.

I looked at Amara and we both nodded, standing up.

"Get out of here!" Darien ordered.

"And let you have all the fun?" I said, taking out my lip rod. Amara did the same.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Neptune Plant Power!"

"Uranus Plant Power!"

* * *

**No one's POV**

Rays of golden energy circled Amara Thompson and when it uncircled, a sailor suit was on her body and there were gloves, boots, and a tiara on her. Gloss sparkled her lips and her eyes opened: she became Sailor Uranus. A wall of water enclosed Michelle Kaiser and when it disappeared, the same stuff appeared on her as well. When her lips were glossed over and her eyes opened, Michelle Kaiser was now Sailor Neptune.

"What?! More Sailor Scouts?!" Eudial said through clenched teeth. She turned around. "Preview, destroy them!"

"Preview!" It soared down to them with the cords unraveling and becoming snakes.

Rays of golden energy zapped to the middle, hitting each other as Uranus's right hand grabbed it. "Uranus-"

Her right shoulder moved back a little and her chest puffed out a bit. "-World-"

Then she bent over, her right knee bent towards her left, and her right hand met the ground, the energy sphere in the shape of planet Uranus rushing towards Preview. "-Shaking!"

"Neptune-" A water wall rushed over and disappeared with Neptune hiding behind it. Her legs were tightly shut together with her arms up above her head and her hands shaped as if she were holding something round. Her body faced the right but her head faced the front.

"-Deep-" Her legs opened and closed as her body faced the left diagnol this time. Sphere of water formed in her hands.

"-Submerge!" Her left arm shot out to the side as her right arm shot out to the front with the fingers spread out far apart and the sphere of water in the form of the planet Neptune was released, hurling for the creature.

The two planets joined together. "Noooo!"

Preview flew back, hitting a row and falling into a seat.

"Sailr Moon! Now!" Darien yelled.

Sailor Moon took out the Spiral Moon Heart Rod and did all the fancy twirling. She swinged back. "Moon-

She swinged forward. "-Spiral-"

She spun around like a graceful figure skater. "-Heart-"

She landed with her body facing the diagnol, her left leg back and sitting on her right leg with her left hand on her hip and her right arm stretched all the way up. "-Attack!"

Pink hearts spiraled out of the top of the rod and towards preview.

"Heart Snatcher!" Her cry echoed as a solid pink heart slammed into her and she broke out on the other side, falling back and disappearing. A turned off television with extension cords appeared in its place and fell down to the ground, breaking into several pieces.

"Grrrrr!" Eudial growled. "I'll be back!"

She went through the emergency exit, triggering the loud alarm.

* * *

I looked down and was staring at the back of her head. So many thoughts and emotions ran widly through my mind.

'_Michelle?_' I thought. '_My best friend? The girl who I've been protecting from the bad guys on the planet and the bad guys from beyond can protect herself? Since when? How long has she been Sailor Neptune?_'

Suddenly, an important quesiton entered my mind.

"Michelle," I whispered, thinking of all of our encounters. "Are we allies or enemies?"

* * *

I slowly turned my head towards them. Though he had a mask on, I knew we were staring into each other's eyes with somewhat of a betrayal feeling.

I can't believe that Tuxedo Mask has been my best friend and his girlfriend is Sailor Moon all along. How long has been keeping this a secret from me? Was he going to tell me eventually? Was _I_ ever going to tell him?

"No fuckin' way!"

My eyes widened and I whipped around. "I thought that everyone left screaming."

Alex and Harrison stood there with wide eyes and jaws dropped, frozen from shock.

I sighed, suddenly gasping from worry. '_Trista!_'

"Where's Trista?!"


	5. Chapter 4: Promises Promises

"Where's Trista?!" I demanded again, running to Alex and Harrison, jumping over chairs as if they were hurdles.

"I don't know!" Harrison freaked. "We sort of lost each other in the panic to get of the theatre."

Amara and I glanced at each other for a quick sec. I grabbed my "charm" that was sitting upon my bow on my chest and pulled it off, becoming Michelle Kaiser again. Amara did the same and so did Serena. Darien just changed back to normal.

I ran down the steps and down the corrider to exit the theatre when someone coming from my left turn suddenly appeared and not having the time to stop, we crashed into each other and fell flat on the floor. My eyes were shut and I groaned, rubbing the back of my head, which ricocheted off the floor when I hit it.

"Trista!" I heard Amara say.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, seeing that Trista was in the same state that I was in a second ago.

"Damn, Michelle," she moaned, slowly propping herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry," I apologized, helping her up.

"Where you guys in here the whole time?" she asked, rubbing her lower back.

"Yeah," I lied, looking at the rest. "We got tied up by the cables of that hideous monster."

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sailor Moon vanquished it."

She sighed happily and smiled. "Good. Now, on with the movie."

We let out a laugh when one of the theatre employees came up behind her.

"I'm sorry," he started. "This theatre is off limits. You can still watch this movie in the theatre next door. It starts in 15 minutes. Sorry for the inconveince."

"No worries," I assured, smiling. "I blame that monster thing."

He smiled back and left.

Trista turned to us.

"Let's head to the theatre next door then," I suggested.

"Sure," Trista said. "Just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Alright." We followed her to the bathroom but waited outside. Amara and I glanced to our left and right, making sure no one was in ear shot of the next conversation.

Amara looked Alex and Harrison sternly in the eye. "No matter what, you cannot tell anyone about tonight."

"Why not?" Harrison asked. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" I semi-yelled.

Apparently, it wasn't good enough for Amara cuz she shushed me anyway.

I lowered my voice. "If you hadn't noticed the late entrance of Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, it was because Serena, Darien, Amara, and I were arguing."

"Over what?" Alex asked.

"Amara and I didn't know that Serena was Sailor Moon and Darien was Tuxedo Mask," I explained.

"And Serena and I didn't know that Amara and Michelle were Sailor Neptune and Uranus," Darien finished.

Harrison glanced back and forth between me and Darien. "Aren't you two like best friends?"

"Yeah," Darien and I said slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Don't best friends tell each other everything?"

Darien and I slowly looked at each other.

"Obviously not everything," Amara muttered.

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and sighed, opening my eyes again and looking back at Harrison and Alex. "Anyways, promise us that you won't tell our little secret even if you guys get really mad at us."

"Not even our closest friends?" Harrison asked, gesturing towards Alex and himself.

"No!" Amara replied sternly. "You guys aren't even supposed to know."

"And besides," I started as the door to the girl's bathroom opened and Trista walked through it so I lowered my voice. "It's our secret to tell so promise and promise fast!"

"We promise!" Alex and Harrison whispered a little too loudly.

"Promise what?" Trista asked.

"Nothing," we all said in unison.

She nodded slowly and began leading the way to the theatre. We followed closely behind her in awkward silence.

* * *

My house, 11:19pm...

After House Bunny, we all went to TGI's afterwards but after the incident, things were awkward. Darien, Serena, Amara, and I would talk to each other occasionally but we wouldn't look each other directly in the eye. How can we? I don't see Darien or Serena the same way I used to before.

Amara and I sat indian style on my mahogany queen-sized bed. Amara sat facing my television while I sat facing here. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't talk to Darien or Serena anymore. It's awkward," I explained.

"And Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy," she reminded.

I blinked several times before getting what she meant. "You don't mean-"

"The chances that they're Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury are one in a million?" she finished, turning on my television and flipping through channels. "I'm willing to take that chance."

I sighed. "Which brings me back to my question? What do we do now?"

She shrugged, looking back at me. "We can't let them get in our way anymore. The world can't wait any longer."

I nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to take away the one thing that makes Sailor Moon exist."

I stared at her for a while, my head moving back and my mouth slightly opening. I knew what she meant.

* * *

Next A Day...

"Alright, practice is over," Mrs. Jackson-Harrold said to the team. "Go enjoy your 8:30 break."

"Thank you," the team replied, dispersing.

I grabbed my warm-up shirt and phone from the stage and Amara, Trista and I began walking towards the "Veteran" hallway back to the studio. Alex and Harrison were waiting at the corner of it. "Hey, guys. What-"

I stopped mid-sentence. The wall hid the others, the ones I don't talk to and don't wish converse with. None the less, I decided to finish my sentence so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"To make your life a living hell," Harrison joked with a sarcastic smile.

I gave him a "haha" face and slapped him upside the head. "Seriously."

He shrugged. "Wanted to say hi?"

I arched an eyebrow in question. "Hi."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Harrison," Ashley replied.

I looked at her and she stared at me with somewhat of a lazy eye as if she were trying to give me a dirty look. If you ask me, she was doing a crappy job of it. "Actually, I'm glad you were "creeping" on me. I need to talk to you."

I motioned for him to follow me, turning around so suddenly that I almost bumped into Harrison. I looked back at the others. "Just give us a minute. We'll be right back."

I turned back around and Harrison and I began walking away from them, not sure of what our destination is. After some time of silence, Harrison spoke.

"So why did you wanna talk to me?" he asked.

I forced a fake smile and grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing hard and shaking it roughly.

"Owwwwww," he complained.

"You've been keeping our secret like you and Alex promised?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied in a strained tone.

I let go of my grip.

"Besides," he said, rubbing his neck. "Who would I tell?"

I gave him a "Why-bother-asking-a-question-you-already-know-the-answer-to" look.

His eyebrows arched and he laughed. "Wait. Patrick?!"

I shrugged my right shoulder to say, "Yeah. Duh. Who else?"

He started laughing not wildly but uncontrollably. "Why would I tell him?!"

"Please," I said. "I know you know that Patrick likes me and he asks you guys to spy on me whenever you guys get the chance. Why would this be any different?"

"Wrong," he corrected. "He asked Paul and Justin too."

I jerked my head back. "Why not you?"

"I told him that you don't like him and he never will no matter what he tries," he said. "He's too arrogant to listen. Though Paul and Justin do spy on you, they both agree with me and Alex that he's better off with Ashley."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Look, Alex and I don't know each other that well so how do you know he'll keep the promise?"

"Um, it's simple," he replied in a duh tone. "He doesn't want to feel the wrath of Neptune and Uranus."

I half-smiled, which grew into a full smile. "He's a smart boy."

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I looked down and found that it was an unknown number. I picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

"Michelle Kasier?" the sinister voice asked.

A chill ran up my spine causing me to not answer at all.

She laughed evily. "It is you, isn't it? I called your friend Amara Thompson first but she didn't answer."

"What do you want?" I asked in a low voice.

"Meet me at Chalet Towers at 8pm tonight," she ordered.

"Why?"

"I know the carriers of the pure heart crystals."

* * *

_If you do not know who Michelle was talking to, you shouldn't be reading this..._


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

_This one's short and has a lot of POVs in it. Sorry if it seems boring but again, it leads up to the good stuff..._

* * *

"Think it's a trap?" I asked softly, leaning across the table so that no one around us could hear our conversation. "Should we listen and meet up with her?"

"I don't know," Amara replied. "If she does know, then for sure they'll have them and the world as we know it will be doomed. But then again, if she does know, why call us and tell us?"

I shrugged. "How didi she even find out our names and numbers?"

She shrugged this time as Trista and Travis joined us. Trista next to Amara and Travis next to me.

"Hey!" Trista said cheerfully. "What did we miss?"

I shrugged. "Not much."

She stared back and forth between us. "You two have been acting majorly strange since last night. What happened in that movie theatre?"

I shook my head in reassurance and lie. "We're still just a little shaken up by it all that's all."

Travis rubbed my back in comfort. "Heard what happened. Sure you guys are okay?"

Amara and I nodded.

"Whatever," Trista cut in, sounding like one of those annoying cheerleaders. "So you guys wanna go to the mall today? The new Aero store opens and there's a huge sale!"

I looked at Amara. She runs this ship.

"No, we'll pass," she replied, getting up from her seat. I did the same. We grabbed our stuff. "Michelle and I have a project due tomorrow and we haven't even started."

"What project?" Trista asked. "We're practically in all the same classes."

"We'll see you guys later," Amara ignored and called out at the same time as we walked away from them.

"Amara-"

"We're not telling her," she sternly said. "No more people can know. There's already too much that do."

I sighed heavily as we continued to walk and like with Harrison, with no set destination.

* * *

"Hey, Alex, Harrison," I said. '_Good. They're alone._'

They turned around and smiled. "Hey, Trista."

"Wanna come to Chalet towers tonight with me, Amara, and Michelle?" I asked.

They jerk their heads back.

"Isn't that a hotel?" Harrsion asked.

"Is it even finished being built yet?" came from Alex.

I laughed. "Some kids from McNeil are throwing a rave there tonight and our old friend Braden Kerwin invited us."

"Well, why invite us?" Alex asked. "We barely know y'all."

I shrugged. "It's a party. You guys wanna come or what?"

They glanced at each other for a brief sec and then looked back at me. "Sure."

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I looked at the teacher: she was busying inserting grades into the computer. I took out my phone and read that I got a text from...Amara?

**Meet me at Settler's Park at 6. Come alone...don't even tell anyone about this text**

I jerked my head back. _Why?_

No reply.

I waited the whole class period for an answer but it never came.

* * *

After school, Hotaru's (Justin's girlfriend) mansion...

"So why did you guys become all buddy-buddy all of the sudden?" Ashley spat.

"Because we sit at the same table?" Harrison guessed while Alex nodded like a bobblehead.

"You don't," Ashley pointed out, looking at Alex.

He rolled his eyes. "They were sitting behind us in the movies and we just started talking."

"Why even talk to them?"

"Because she and I were sort of friends in 6th grade," Harrison replied.

Paul and Justin jerked their heads back.

"And you never mentioned this why?" Justin asked, looking at me. I looked away from him, trying not to make things obvious.

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was important."

"Hey Hotaru, can you me where the bathroom is?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," she replied as they left the room.

Justin and Paul looked at me. "Why do we get the feeling that you already knew they were friends?"

"Pre-Cal," I said, looking at Harrison. "What else are you keeping?"

Alex and Harrison quickly, glanced at each other. "Nothing."

I studied them, knowing instantly that they were lying. I had to find out what else they were hiding because they know I still like her. And I know it sounds stalker-ish but I wanna know everything about her. That's why I have Paul and Justin spy on her for me.

"Look, we gotta go," Alex cut in, running down the stairs with Harrison.

"Where?" Paul asked as we followed them. Neither of them answered.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Harrison said quickly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Settler's Park, 6pm...

I pulled into an empty parking space, turned the engine off, and got out of the car. I started walking through the park, hoping to stumble across Amara soon and I did. She stood back faced towards me and her hands seemed to be stuffed into her hoodie pocket and her hood was on.

Michelle was a few feet away, leaning against a tree with her arms folded and staring at me as I walked. I slowly approached them as Michelle joined Amara.

"Why did you guy ask me to meet you guys here?" I asked.

Amara turned around and slowly walked up to me while Michelle stared at me with neutral eyes.

"We can't have you holding us back on our mission anymore," she said in a reserved tone.

"Holding you back?" she repeated. "I just wanna help you! The scouts and I wanna help you but we can't do that unless you tell us why you're looking for those pure hearts and why they're after them too."

"If you needed to know, then you would know and we'd be working together but we're not," Michelle replied.

"Aren't we on the same side?" I asked.

"No," Amara simply replied, stopping right in front of me. "Now, there's only thing that'll stop you."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "And what's that?"

She reached for my necklace and yanked it off. It had my tranformation brooch at the charm.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get it back from her but she pressed her hand against the area between the neck and my chest and pushed me back. I fell hard onto the ground. I groaned. "Give it back."

"I'm sorry but this is the only way," she said.

"We'll give it back after our mission is completed," Michelle added as they took out their lip rods and transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"But you guys don't have to do it alone!" I said as they walked past me and towards a helicopter. "We can work-"

"Shut up," Amara said. "We could handle things on our own before we met and we can handle them on our own now."

They boarded the helicopter and turned it on. The fans picked up speed as I got up slowly from the heavy wind it summoned. "Amara! Michelle! Wait!"

I ran after it but it was too late.

It left the ground, turned around, and took off.

I sighed heavily as I slowed down. I eased my breathing, thinking of what to do next.

"You have to stop them."

I quickly spun around and saw Trista. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," she answered. "You have to stop them."

"Why? What can I do?"

"They're headed for their doom."

"Wh-What?" I asked in sort of a "breathey" voice. "How do you know?"

"I just do," she said. "Please, go help them."

I shook my head in such confusion but something triggered in my mind, telling me to do what she was saying. "Where are they headed?

* * *

Amara and I flew over the bright city in silence. We both stared straight ahead of us with fierce concentration. She gently landed the helicopter on the last floor of the hotel since the roof wasn't put onto it yet. The worker's strike delayed the project. It was supposed to be up and running 6 months ago.

Amara turned the helicopter off and we leaned against it, waiting for instructions and it came. Amara's phone rang from receiving a text. She reached into the backseat and grabbed it.

**Go down 15 floors**

We ran down the flight of stairs, entering the 15th floor where we could see Eudial. She had her back turned to us.

"Glad you could make it," she started, slowly turning around. She grinned evily. "Amara and Michelle."

We glared at her.

"Let's get on with it!" Amara said. "Where are the pure heart crystals?"


	7. Chapter 6: Two down, One to go

She walked up to us with a sneer look. "Are you really sure you guys wanna know?"

"Tell us!" Amara yelled, getting into her fighting stance.

"Temper temper," Eudial said. Then she suddenly and quickly grabbed her what seemed to be a new and improved fire buster and shot a huge, powerful burst of flame at Sailor Uranus. She flew back screaming and slammed into a metal pole, ricocheting off of it, and fell down to the floor in pain. She laid there motionless. "Meet the Fire Buster II."

"Uranus!" I cried out as I ran to her in aid.

"Ah ah ah," Eudial said, running after me, grabbing my wrist, and stopping me.

I glared at her and tried prying her off of me. "Let me go!"

I looked back Uranus. She began lifting herself up, slowly but surely.

I looked back at Eudial and tried getting her to cut me loose again. "Let me go!"

She did but like what Uranus did to Serena, she pushed backwards and I fell down to the ground, pain coarsing through my back, arms and head. I propped myself up on my forearms.

"Remember: you wanted to know," she reminded, taking her original fire buster out and pointing it down at my chest.

"Huh?" I said.

She laughed manically but keeping her eyes on her. "That's right! You're holding one of them. And so is your friend."

"No way!" I whispered. "That's not true."

"Well," she replied. "We'll just have a look see. I mean, I'll have a look see since you'll be knocked out."

"Neptune!" I heard Amara yell behind me as I got up to my knees. "No!"

"Say good-bye to your heart crystal!" Eudial pulled the trigger and I felt a blast go through me.

"Aaaaaaahh!" I screamed from unbearable pain. The blast cut through my heart and I could feel myself become weak as it took my heart crystal to ouside my body with it. My vision became blurry as I hit the ground with a loud thud, my head resting on my arm. I shifted my eyes and took a glimpse at my pure heart. Starting from the bottom, pretty white light sparks transformed it into a mirror with my planet sign on it. The back was of teal where the sign was and the handle was of dull yellow gold. My eyes began to close. '_She was right...Mission accomplished._'

* * *

"Trista!"

I turned my head around and saw them running towards me and slowed down as soon as they drew closer.

"So what are we doing here?" Harrison asked, out of breath.

I held up my pointer finger as a sign for hold on, wait for it, and looked up at Chalet towers. The wind blew against my back and my hair flew wildly in the wind as my eyes squinted and intensely stared at the middle section of the building. (There are supposed to be 32 floors, not including the roof.

Then out of nowhere, a yell pierced through the dark sky. Alex and Harrison whipped their heads up to where I was looking at. Everyone who was walking around us didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and just kept on their day like they normally did, telling us to move since we were just standing there in their way.

"That sounded like Sailor Neptune!" Harrison commented in alarm.

Harrison and Alex ran ahead and I followed them but not to close. Alex glanced at me with a look of curiosity and confusion. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could when another scream came.

"Neptune!"

"No!" Harrison said in a loud whisper, pushing himself and running faster. Alex did the same.

We got to the source of the scream and standing in the doorway was Serena. Alex and Harrison ran up and stood behind on either side Serena. I stared at them for a bit and then snuck away, back down the stairs and hid.

* * *

"Neptune!" I shrieked, getting up and sprinting towards her.

"I don't think so," Eudial sang, pointed the fire buster at my chest and making me stop in my tracks. "That was her pure heart. Now let's see yours."

I quietly whimpered with many things running though my head. All this time, Michelle and I had the pure heart crystals inside ourselves. Fate can be so cruel sometimes. But I guess it's fair. I was willing to take the crystals even if it meant sacrificing a life to save all the others. Karma's a bitch.

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

Eudial and I turned our heads towards the door and saw Serena, Alex, and Harrison standing there.

"Ugh," came from Eudial. "What are you doing here?"

Serena was about to answer but Alex and Harrison ran towards Eudial with a fighting face and strong presense.

"Stay back!" Eudial ordered. They didn't listen. She aimed her fire buster II at them, shaking. "I'm warning you!"

"Aaaaaaaahh!" they yelled, jumping and lunging towards her.

"Nooooo!" she cried, releasing a blast of fire. But she did it with her eyes closed so she missed.

Alex and Harrison hit her right in the abdomen and she flew back, off the edge of the building, dropping the fire buster, and almost took them with her.

"Nooooo!" she shouted again but it faded away.

I breathed heavily in relief, looking down at Neptune. Tears started filling up my eyes as I reached over for the fire buster as Serena came to my side.

"Amara!" she said. She sounded like she had been crying and it looked she was about to when she saw Michelle. She ran over to her and put her hands out on both sides of the mirrow. "What's this?"

"Leave it," I demanded.

She looked back at me. "We have to get it back inside of her."

"What good would it do?"

"Amara, she's going to die!"

"And so will I," I said in monotone, pointing the buster at my chest and holding the trigger.

"No!" Serena squealed, letting go of the mirror and grabbing the buster. We fought over it.

"Let it go!"

"There has to be some other way!"

"There isn't! Stop wasting time!"

"We can save you and Michelle!"

I stopped my struggling and she did too. I stared at her with confusion. "Wh-why? Why would you want to save us?"

"Because us Sailor Scouts have to stick together," she replied with half a smile.

I smiled back but then my face turned into hate as I pushed her back. "You can continue to believe in that dream but it will never be fulfilled. Neptune's gone."

I pointed the buster at my chest again and held a finger at the trigger.

"Amara! Wait!" Alex called out.

"Don't do it!" Harrison said as they ran towards us to stop me.

"Just wait, Amara, please!" Serena begged, grabbing onto my arm.

Too late. I pulled the trigger and I beared the pain by not screaming. My pure heart teared through my skin and I fell to the ground while my pure heart hovered above me. I laid on my back as I stared up at the crystal. It looked like a regular pure heart until the same thing that happened to Neptune's happened to mine. Pretty bright white sparks started at the bottom and moved all the way to the top, transforming my heart into a jeweled sword.

* * *

_Sorry this part that's usually exciting is so boring and short. The next one will be better..._


	8. Chapter 7: It's Not Over

_A lot of POVs again. Sorry if they're annoying!..._

* * *

"Amara!" Serena cried, hovering over me. Alex and Harrison stood near with clenched fists and hard eyes. They looked like they were going to cry themselves.

"Sailor Moon," I whispered as my eyes began to close.

She swallowed up her cries and tried holding them in, long enough to hear what I have to say.

"Take the crystals. Keep them safe."

She shook her head slowy but then started shaking it faster. Her tears kept coming and splashed all over the place. She started of quiet but got louder. "No. I can't. No! Don't ask me to do that!"

"Promise that you'll take the crystals, you'll find the last one and you'll never let the other side get a hold of them," I kept going.

"Amara, I can't!" she said. "I don't know what to look for in the last one or even what to do after I do find it!"

"Promise me," I repeated as a shuffling of various feet echoed.

"Serena!" four voices said in unison. The sound of feet got louder. Though I could barely see, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus appeared next to Serena.

I slowly lifted my arm and reached behind my back, grabbing something, and holding it up towards Serena. "You'll need this."

"You took her brooch?!" Jupiter asked angrily. "Why you-"

"Amara, don't go!" Serena cried, taking it.

"Good luck," was the last think I said before my head fell onto my right side and my eyes fully shut. I fell into a deep sleep, waiting for my slow-beating, still having hope heart to give up...

* * *

"Amara!" I screamed in plead.

Mars put her ear against Amara's chest and listened intently. "Her heart's still beating but it's very faint."

I sighed heavily but still crying while standing up and wiping my trars. "I guess I have no choice. I have to keep my promise."

"Why?" Jupiter asked. "She didn't give a damn about any of us! She would've taken your pure heart crystal if it was the right one!"

"I owe it to them," I said. "And to everyone who lives on this planet. We have to save the world in their place."

They stared at me.

"She's right," Merury replied. "We can't let their sacrifice go to waste."

We all nodded when a huge, long fire blast cut between us and disappeared as fast as it came.

"What was that?" Venus asked.

"The crystals!" I shouted, looking at the door.

Eudial stood their with the mirror and sword. She stuffed the mirror into her bra and the sword in her pants. "Ahahahahaha! My work here is done. Tata, ladies!"

She turned her heel and ran back down the stares.

"Sailor Moon!" I looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon in his arms. They flew down. "Transform!"

"Right." I nodded. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

I quickly changed into Sailor Moon and looked at the other scouts. "Let's go!"

I briefly looked at Amara and Michelle while the others went ahead.

"We'll look after them," Darien assured.

I looked at Alex and Harrison and they nodded as well. I followed the scouts and halted when I saw that they were stuck in some really sticky residue which I assumed that Eudial sprayed it.

"Don't step in this stuff!" Mars warned, trying to pull away from it but was unsuccessful. She slipped and her face got stuck in the stuff.

"Well, how-" I stopped myself when I was about to ask how am I supposed to get on the other side when an idea got popped into mind. I put my hands in a prayer position and shut my eyes tightly. "I am so sorry!"

I plied and jumped onto their backs, getting themselves more stuck in the sticky stuff.

"Serena!" Venus complained in irritation.

"Lay off the snacks!" Mini moon replied.

I laughed, waving to them as I kept running in the direction Eudial disappeared in. At the same time, I felt the presense of someone watching over me. I just ignored it.

"Eudial!" I called out as we entered the lobby.

"Huh?" She turned around and gave me an annoyed face. "What do you want, Sailor Brat?"

"Give me the pure heart crystals!" I ordered. "They're not yours!"

"Finders Keepers!" she taunted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another crystal to look for!"

She turned to run but I stopped her. "I'll fight you for them!"

She began laughing and looked at me. "Did you not see my demonstration with my new and improved Fire Buster II back there when I took these precious treasures?"

I softly growled, getting ready to fight.

"Hmm," she said. "Fine. It's your funeral."

She took out the buster and aimed it at me.

I took out my scepter. "Moon spiral heart attack!"

The ribbons of hearts came flying out and flew towards Eudial.

"Fire buster!" Eudial yelled.

The flame easily over-powered my attack.

I was left in the state of shock, putting her buster away and her hands on her hips. I feel to my knees and then sat with my knees touching and my feet point outward. I leaned my on straight arms.

Eudial giggled menacingly. "Face it. You can't beat me."

"It's not possible," I whispered to myself, sitting there motionless.

"Say good-bye, Serena," she said, taking out her buster again and aiming. "F-"

"Excuse me."

"Huh?"

We turned our heads to the direction of the voice. It was Trista Morriss!

"Who are you?" Eudial asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She kept her eyes focused on Eudial. "Eudial, you will now surrender the crystals."

The scouts joined us. "Sailor Moon!"

Jupiter looked at Trista. "Trista!"

Mars hit her arm.

"I mean-"

Trista held a hand up, telling her to stop talking.

"Ha!" Eudial gawked. "Yeah right! Who are you and what can you do?"

"A lot more than you think." She took out a purple lip rod and held it up in the air. "Pluto Planet Power!"

The sands of time covered Trista from us for a quick sec and disappeared as Trista was revealed in a sailor suite, gloves, boots, and a tiara. Her left hand held a staff shaped like a time key with a garnet orb sitting at the top. Her eyes were closed but they opened when glitter glossed her lips. She ended in a stance where her left leg was over her right and her elbows were bent in towards the hips.

"No way!" Amy gasped.

"Hey, look guys! It's Sailor Pluto!" Mini moon said in excitement.

"It's nice to see you all again," she replied.

"What brought you here?" I asked.

Her eyes squinted a bit and her hold on the staff tightened. "The last-"

She lifted up the staff high up in the air. "Crystal treasure."

Everyone but her gasped. The garnet orb held by a heart-shaped structure shined from the "night sun" hitting it just perfectly.

Eudial grinned micheviously."Hahahahaha! Well, how nice of you to personally deliever it to me."

The garnet orb glowed and separated itself from the staff and to Pluto's hand. "Yeah, right. Like I'd ever let a wicked witch like you get your hands on this precious tresures. Check it out."

The orb continued to glow and summoned the other treasures Eudial had to her. Pluto's tiara disappeared and in it's place, her symbol appeared. The mirror and sword stopped evenly a few feet away from her, creating a triangle.

"What?! No! Come back!" she cried out, trying to grabbed them but was only grabbing air...

* * *

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

I stared down at Amara and Michelle. They're bodies glowed and their tiaras faded away and their planetary symbols replaced it. Their bodies flickered like holograms and then suddenly disappeared like a computer shutting down because of bugs.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Amara! Michelle!" Venus said.

They suddenly appeared out of thin air behind their crystals, eyes still closed.

"What's happening?" Jupiter asked.

"Their pure hearts are going back into them," Mercury replied.

We watched as their pure hearts glow and floated back into them. Their eyes fluttered open and they slowly regained concious.

"Huh?"

"Uranus!" Neptune said.

"The pure heart treasures!" Uranus replied, staring at them with wide eyes.

"I guess there's no victim after all," Neptune said, smiling warmly at her.

"Mm." Uranus looked at her and nodded as they both looked back at their treasure, lifting their hand up, and grabbing a hold of them. Light came from the mirror, blade, and orb. They connected, creating a triangle and connected again, making a triangular prism. At the top of the prism, a light emitted a figure and a small pink and gold cup with jewels like the one on Uranus's sword broked through the light...

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" Her yell started off in a sort of a monotone state and gradually got louder and louder as the pain grew worse and worse. She made a fist and punched it against her chest as her other hand tightly grasped the carpet. A bright white light glowed brighter and brighter underneath her. The light soon acted as a whirlpool and in the core of it, rays of dark energy and black thunder flowed up from it and so did heavy wind. The wind blew hard as her eyes turned dark and became lost in a world of their own. '_Not again..._'

* * *

"The Purity Chalice!" Mini Moon yelled in delight as the orb went back to Pluto's staff and Uranus and I lowered our hands to our sides with our talismans in them.

"It's beautiful," Mercury commented.

Suddenly, the room filled with huge flames taller than we were.

"Aaah!" Everyone shouted, shielding their eyes from the intense color of the fire.

"It's mine!" Eudial said with joy, running towards the chalice.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, running after it as well.

They both plied and lunged at the same time with an arm stretched out, hoping to be the first to grab it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" They both shouted, stretching theirs to the limit. Sailor Moon got it by a finger.

"Noooo!" Eudial yelled in crushing defeat, falling fast and hard to the floor.

Sailor Moon's brooch emitted a pink light and she turned into Super Sailor Moon, giving her a brand new skirt, clear shoulder pads, an extended clear back bow, little white wings flashed onto her bangs, and her pink necklace with gold heart on it was now a gold necklace with a pink heart. The white wings appeared on Mini Moon as well.

"Could she be?" I asked in awe.

"The Sovreign of Silence?" Uranus finished with the same expression.

"No!" Eudial shrieked, taking her fire buster out. "I won't be defeated!"

The same blast that filled the room was aimed at Sailoor Moon but she held up a hand and easily blocked the attack. The flame went back to Eudial and threw her across the room, landing on the hood of her car that was parked in front of the building. "Grrr!"

She got up, got into the driver's seat, and stepped on it, glaring icily at Sailor Moon.

"Look out!" Darien said.

Everyone lunged to the side and what happened next, I don't know but Eudial didn't break or even jump out of the car so the car flew off the otel floor and the little ground behind the hotel, flew off the cliff, and landed in Lake Calbourn.

"Unh," we heard Sailor Moon say.

We turned our heads and Sailor Moon's new Sailor quipment began to fade away and she fell backwards, weak from it all. Darien caught her just in time.

"I guess she's not the one," Uranus stated.

"What one?" Mina asked.

"The one who can save us all from deadly silence," I answered. "The Messiah."

"The Messiah?" Jupiter repeated.

I looked at Uranus.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new mission," she told me.

* * *

_Ashley, Paul, Justin, and Hotaru are going to appear more now throughout the story..._


End file.
